Pacifabel Revenge
by Exotos135
Summary: Dipper receives a letter from a mysterious person and decides to do what it says and go to the forest where he's captured by three shadow figures, Stuff issues. One-shot, Rated T just to be safe,


DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

* * *

SOHDVH GRQ'W MXGJH PH

* * *

*The Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper's Room "4:00 PM"*

Dipper was in his bed, thinking about stuff

*Hmmm, I wonder what happened to Pacifica. I haven't seen her since the fair* thought Dipper

Just in that moment, Mabel arrived holding a letter

*Hey Dipper! This letter is for you* said Mabel before turning the letter into an origami crane

*Catch!* shouted Mabel before throwing the crane shaped letter to Dipper

Dipper catched the letter, unfolded it and started to read it

*_Dear Dipper Pines,_

_I bet you want to know who I am,_

_Well to bad! Because I won't tell you,_

_You'll have to solve my cryptogram._

_Anyway, We have some "things" pending,_

_Come to the Forest alone as soon as possible, if you dare._

_If you don't show up, let's just say Mabel will_

_have a very bad night today._

_With total hate, SDFLILFD QRUWKZHVW._

_P.S: Seriously, try to solve the cryptogram.* _read Dipper

Mabel didn't hear anything as she was too busy with her stuff

*Mabel, I'm going to the forest* said Dipper

*Oh! Can I come with you?* asked Mabel

*No, I have to go alone, that's what the letter reads* answered Dipper

Dipper left his and her sister's room and went to the door, but Stan stopped him

*Hey Dipper, where are you going?* asked Stan

*To the forest, somebody says he... she... it-has something pending with me* answered Dipper

*Then why are you going alone? I'm pretty sure Wendy could give you a hand* said Stan

*The letter said I had to go alone, or else Mabel would have a very bad night* said Dipper

*Oh, younger brother instinct... I don't get you boy, but do whatever you want* said Stan as he returned to the sofa

Dipper left the Mystery Shack and went walking to the forest

*Gravity Falls Forest "4:30 PM"*

Dipper was walking alone in the forest, while three shadow figures were following him trought the trees

*Can we attack yet?* asked one of the Shadow Figures

*No, wait until he arrives... Hehehe* answered one of the Shadow Figures

Dipper continued to walk until he arrived at a circle place

*Hmmm, it seems here's the end of the forest* said Dipper

*Hey! Whoever you are! I'm here, where are you!* shouted Dipper

Dipper didn't hear an answer

*"Sigh" Well, may as well lose some time trying to decipher this cryptogram* said Dipper as he sat in a rock nearby

The three shadow figures jumped down of the trees and started to walk as slowly as possible to Dipper

*Hmmm let's see, D is A, L is I..." said Dipper as he tried to decipher the cryptogram

The tree shadow figures stopped when they arrived at Dipper's back, one of the shadow figures raised an object that

looked like a frying pan

*"Gasp"! It's-* shouted Dipper before being hit by the frying pan object and falling unconscious

*Somewhere*

Dipper woke up in a large room, bounded against a metal bed

*W-Where am i?* asked Dipper

*Hello...* said one of the three Shadow Figures that appeared out of nowhere

*_W-Who are you_!?* asked Dipper shocked by the sudden appearence of the Shadow Figures

*Come on Dipper, don't tell me you forgot about...* said and then paused one of the Shadow Figures

The Shadow Figures walked past the shadow, revealing themselves to be Pacifica and her two friends

*Me?* resumed Pacifica

*_Pacifica_!* shouted Dipper

*What's going on here?* asked Dipper

*My revenge little boy, _my revenge_!* answered Pacifica

*Ever since my family was revealed as a fraud, I have become a laughing-stock!.

No matter what, everybody laughed and made fun of me, just because my great-grandfather

was a "waste-shoveling village idiot"* added Pacifica

*Hold on, how come everybody knows it when I only gave the cover up to you?* asked Dipper

*That's none of your business! The point is, I'm gonna have my revenge on you for ruining my social status!* shouted Pacifica

*Come on, it couldn't have been that bad* said Dipper

*_Not that bad?! __**NOT THAT BAD?!**_I have been reduced to the likes of Grenda and... that girl with the glasses!* shouted

Pacifica

*Uh-huh, so what are you gonna do? Tickle me to death with a feather or force me to stay awake until i plead for mercy or

blind me with a light or-* said Dipper before being interrupted

*Hmhmhm, we have more... "**effective**" ways for you* interrupted Pacifica

Pacifica opened her purse and started to search for something, she took out a lipstick

*Um... W-What's the lipstick for?* asked Dipper nervously

*What? Are you afraid of a simple lipstick?... Hahaha, don't worry honey, _way __**worse **_is going to happen to you* answered

Pacifica

Pacifica and her friends went closely to Dipper as they got big, evil smiles on their faces

*Scream all you want, Dipper Pines!... Cause no one, **WILL HEAR YOU SCREAM**!* shouted Pacifica

Dipper screamed as Pacifica and her friends started to do hideous things to Dipper with lipstick

*the Mystery Shack, Outside "7:00 PM"*

Dipper was walking among the shadows, trying to enter the Mystery Shack without no one noticing

*Hey there Dip-_**HOLY CHEESE**_!* greeted and then shouted Stan who was traumatized to what happened to Dipper

*Don't look at me! I'm hideous!* shouted Dipper

Dipper started to run away to his and his sister's room, but he crashed with Wendy instead

*Hey Dipper-"Gasp"! What happened to you?* greeted and then asked Wendy

*I don't wanna talk about that!* shouted Dipper

Dipper went running to his room and when he arrived, Mabel was there

*Hi Dipper, what's up with the make up and the dress?* said and then asked Mabel

Dipper was dressed in a white dress and had a lot make up in his face

*Look Mabel, I don't wanna talk about. It was just too disturbing for me* answered Dipper as he went to his bed

*Dipper, please tell me* said Mabel

*Hey knuckleheads! Can you come down here for a second!* shouted Stan

Dipper and Mabel went downstairs, where Stan, Wendy and Soos were looking at the tv with horror in their eyes

*What's wrong?* asked Mabel

*See it yourself* answered Stan while pointing at the tv

Mabel and Dipper looked at the tv and saw there was a special news about Dipper

*Newsflash, a boy dressed as a wife with make up and everything, was found about to marry a golden retriever

in the main plaza of Gravity Falls. When Pacifica Northwest asked the question if the boy accepted the Golden retriever as

his husband, the kid left running away humiliated, cancelling the wedding* said the guy in the newsflash on the tv

Everybody's, except Dipper, mouth dropped to the floor, unable to believe seriously what was just said

*Just in case you can't believe the absurdity of the situation, we're not making this up. A boy was dressed as a wife and forced to nearly

marry a Golden Retriever against his will* added the guy in the newsflash on the tv

Everybody looked at Dipper, who was sitting in a troubled fetal position just close to the sofa

*Dipper...* said Wendy

Stan, Wendy and Soos went and tried to comfort Dipper, while Mabel had anger in her eyes

*Northwest's House, Living Room "7:15 PM"*

In the Northwest's Living Room, Pacifica was with her father and mother telling them what she did to Dipper

*Hahaha, and then, believe it or not, I forced him to nearly marry a Golden Retriever!* said Pacifica

*Hahahahaha, you really showed that kid to not mess with the Northwest family* said Mr Northwest

*Thanks dad* said Pacifica

*Well honey, I guess we need to go to sleep* said Mrs Northwest

*Yeah yeah, I'll sleep when it's 8 PM* said Pacifica

*Okay honey, stay up all you like* said Mr Northwest

Mr and Mrs Northwest went to their rom and left Pacifica alone in the Living Room, just as Mabel arrived there with fire

in her eyes

***PACIFICAAAAAAAA!*** shouted Mabel

*Well well, look who it is* said Pacifica

***WHY DID YOU HUMILLIATED MY BROTHER!*** shouted Mabel

*Look weirdo, that boy gave me the cover up from my family, for some reason it was show widespread trought town and I did the

most logical thing, get my revenge by humiliating him. Do you want something else?* explained and then asked Pacifica in a

bratty tone

***LOOK YOU LITTLE WHALEWITCH! OR YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY OF WHAT YOU DID TO DIPPER OR**-* said Mabel before being interrupted

*Or what Sweatergirl?* interrupted Pacifica

***I'LL BREAK YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES!*** shouted Mabel

*the Mystery Shack, Outside "7:30 PM"*

Wendy was hugging Dipper while slowly petting his head, while Soos and Stan simply looked

*Now now, Dipper. The bad stuff already happened* said Wendy

*I nearly married a Golden Retriever* said Dipper

*Yes yes, it was humiliating. But it already happened, don't worry you're safe here at the Mystery Shack* said Wendy

Suddenly, Mabel arrived as her happy self

*Hey everybody! What did I missed?* asked Mabel

*Where were you Mabel?* asked Soos

*I beat up Pacifica at her house* answered Mabel

*W-What?* asked Dipper as he separated from Wendy and got up

*Mabel, did you really beat up Pacifica?* asked Dipper as he went to Mabel

*Yeah, if they mess with my brother, they'll mess with me* answered Mabel

*And how hard did you beat her up?* asked Soos

*Meh, it was something minor* answered Mabel

Cut to Pacifica in a hospital bed with bandages in nearly all her body accompanied by her father and mother

*That girl was way more violent than I thought* said Pacifica in a very weak voice

*Back at the Mystery Shack*

*Well, I did what I needed to do, Dipper you should take a bath and change* said Mabel

*Yeah, I need to forget about this day entirely* said Dipper

Dipper went to the bathroom and Mabel went to her and her's brother room

*The Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper's Room "8:00 PM"*

Dipper and Mabel were about to go to sleep

*Ummm Mabel?* asked Dipper

*yes Dipper?* asked Mabel

*Thanks for umm, what you did to Pacifica* answered Dipper

*No problem Dipper, you know I wouldn't let anybody humiliate my brother that way* said Mabel

*Yeah, thanks again* said Dipper

*Goodnight Dipper* said Mabel after she turned off the light and toking herself

*Goodnight Mabel* said Dipper after he toked himself and fell asleep

The End


End file.
